(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve structure supplying a large volume of water, particularly to one having an outlet of large proportions, which is provided with a compact valve able to extend to control the opening and closing of the outlet and can be made to form the end portion of a sports water bag such that the user can easily drink the liquid contained in the water bag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Water bags for sport purposes are commonly used nowadays. Taking the outfall valve for a sports water bag as disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,947 for example, said invention primarily comprises a bag for containing liquid. The bottom of the bag is connected with a water conduit, which is provided with a nozzle at the end. The bag can be carried on the user's back and can allow the user to drink the liquid any time from the nozzle through the connection and extension of the water conduit.
The water outlet and stop structure with a soft nozzle as disclosed in the above prior art can allow displacement of the opposite position of the positioning base and the sliding sleeve, such that the water can be released or stopped. While the water is released from the outlet groove at the edge of the post, the existence of the post in the center of the outlet groove renders the water volume rather small. Therefore, the user must forcibly suck water from the outlet crevice. Accordingly, the structure in the above-mentioned prior art cannot conform to the requirement of extracting a large volume of water.
In the outfall valve structure of said invention, as the inlet end and the outlet end are in alignment, the outfall valve provided between the water conduit of the water bag and the nozzle is not conformed to ergonomics requirement, since the outfall directs from the user's back toward front, the user must bend the water conduit back to close to his/her mouth for drinking.
As the valve used in the sports water bags of the prior art is in a liner form, the water conduit and the nozzle are combined in alignment. While the water bag is cried on the user's back, the user can bite the nozzle and drink the water from the water bag through the water conduit, which is flexible and bendable. In addition, the outlet crevice of the nozzle is usually in an upstanding line. When the user's mouth bites on it, the outlet crevice will open toward left and right, thereby the liquid contained in the water bag can be released for drinking by the user. However, since when the nozzle is combined with the water conduit, the direction of the outlet crevice can be steady, it is necessary to switch the nozzle to make the outlet crevice become upstanding such that the water can be released when the user's mouth bites on it.
Although the water conduit is flexible and can be freely bent, and the nozzle can be switched to allow the user to drink water, there must be certain limitations regarding the flexibility of the water conduit, as excessive bending of the water conduit will affect the flow rate of the liquid to become less, rendering the user unable to freely drink the liquid from the water bag. Meanwhile, in order to keep the outlet crevice of the nozzle vertical, there must be a corresponding force generated on the user's mouth since he/she must bite the nozzle with more force. This is the primary disadvantage of the prior art.
In view of the above disadvantage existing in the prior art, the inventor researched and invented an outfall valve conforming to ergonomics, which does not require bending the water conduit or switching the nozzle at the time of use.